


Light helps L because great minds think alike

by Thepurple0Charlotte



Series: Light and L do gay things [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurple0Charlotte/pseuds/Thepurple0Charlotte
Summary: Light Yagami walks in the room naked, and L eventually ends up naked too. In Light’s arms.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Light and L do gay things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961740
Kudos: 50





	Light helps L because great minds think alike

Light Yagami walked into the quaint room that he an L shared, and just like this room, Light was clad in little attire. Condensation was dripping down his expanse of exposed clear skin as result of the prolonged shower he previously took. 

“So, what was this new lead you had proposed L”, Light not even making an effort to conceal the smirk in his voice. Light Yagami was done beating around the bush like some 12 year old; he wanted L. And Light could tell L wasn’t immune to his physique; the detective had been looking at the same case file for 1 minute and 20 seconds now, as opposed to the usual 10 second briefing. 

L replied through vigorous chewing of his thumb; “ I think I would like to catch up on something with Light Kun instead... in the bed.”

“Oh, is that so, Ryuzaki...?”

———————————————

L snuggled into the duvet opposite of a very frustrated Light Yagami, as the detective caught up on sleep. Light tried to leaf through every scenario in his head. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯, 𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘩𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴....  
Light was pulled out of this predicament suddenly with a turn of Ryuzaki towards him.

“Light.”  
Light was caught off guard with L’s sudden awakening. 

“Ryuzaki, just came up with a new revaluation of the lead you thought of earlier?” Light forced stiffly from his jaws that felt like they were wired shut. Light feared if he had one misstep, he would let out some sort of ungodly sound that would give away how painfully aroused he was.  
“You and I are very brilliant, prodigious figures in every field we apply ourselves to” L said, thumbing his lip, much to Light’s torturous frustration. “And to simplify such a speculation, great minds think alike, do they not?”  
Light paused. “Ryuzaki, what are you getting at?”  
It was L’s turn to freeze. “Well..Light Kun, there are certain roadblocks I find myself hitting recently, and I would like to reach a consensus with you.”  
Light hesitated, and decided to pry further. “Ryuzaki, we work very hard on this case, and commonly come to consensus’ all the time. What could you mean to solve-“  
L grabbed Light’s throbbing tented hard-on. “Ngah!” Light blurted out in shock. “Great minds should work together to solve problems Light Kun.” L said matter-of-factly.  
“I don’t think we need our minds for this Ryuzaki...”

———————————

Light mounted on top of L with haste, and yanked down his detective counterpart’s pants. “Are you ok with this?” Light pried, just to be sure. L gave a small nod. L was clearly out of his element, and despite his raging erection, still had been gnawing away nervously at his thumb. “ L, may I bring to the table a different way to occupy your mouth?”  
L paused for a split second, and slowly removed his thumb from his mouth, his lower lip shining a bit from the fresh saliva. It took every bit of willpower in Light Yagami not to slam his face onto L’s then and there, but he slowly leaned in and took the mouth of the other detective.  
“Mmm”, L sighed contented into the kiss, as Light pried into his mouth with his tongue. As they worked intensively into the kiss, Light fumbled with their boxers, finally managing to free his hard on. “Hmahh, hah” Light let out in relief as his dick was finally freed.  
Light broke the kiss to spit on his palm, and reached his hand down slowly , gripping L’s and his own erection at the same time. “Ahh, Light..” L moaned, as light started to work their throbbing cocks with a firm, but slow grip. “Ohh fuck, Ryuzaki, you feel so hot”. Light said as he pumped his hand.  
L squirmed a bit under Light’s rough, but slow jerking. “Hnghh, Li-Ah, please go fa- hh-faster”.  
Light Yagami had taken the hint, and set a hard, fast pace. “AH! Light! Gah! L exclaimed. “Gh-Ryuzaki..” Light let out a low groan as his hips started to jerk with every hand movement he made. L was also jerking his hips up to gain friction from Light’s cock. “Ah, Ryuzaki, I- Mphh?!”  
Light was taken by surprise as L slammed their lips together with a lack of harmony. “Mhhh, mh, aaah! Hngahh!” L let out a strangled moan as his hips jerked and he came all over Light’s abdomen. “Gah! L!” Light exclaimed as he followed in suit, his come mixing with L’s in a sticky mess. 

“L?, hey, you okay?” Light inquiries, until it hit him; L had fell comfortably asleep in his embrace. Light smiled to himself, and decided that they would likely share a shower in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the continuation of my first fic, and this time I added twice the smut, and thrice the fluff ^^ thank you for your positive feedback!


End file.
